


食物的相思

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [20]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 公寓晚餐小短篇
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 1





	食物的相思

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录第20篇

自从在心理上开始接受这间公寓，小鸟游纺就止不住地想买新东西去填充它。

就像买了新裙子，就要买搭配的上衣、鞋子、手包，买了上衣又要买搭配的外套一样。在新公寓里添置了一套瓷器，就忍不住搭配新摆件，为了让房间有些生气，她还买了几束干花倒吊或插瓶。

真的就像是在装饰新家。她自己都没想到会这么热衷于这间房子，冷静下来时，她也知道以后肯定会后悔在那里添置这么多东西，可走在街上，路过那些生活用品店的橱窗，她还是会忍不住地向里观瞧，找不到合适的商品甚至还会感到失落。

她开始在公寓里做饭，尝试各种菜式，还买了口不便宜的珐琅锅。厨房里的调味品瓶罐越来越多。她总是安慰自己，这些材料用不完是可以带回家的。

“我新学的西式炖菜。”

纺自豪地看着乐有些惊讶的表情。

“芜菁和牛肉。”

“这是什么？”

“西葫芦韩式煎饼。旁边这是马铃薯莳萝柠檬鲑鱼沙拉，这是茄子野姜味增汤，这是……”

“炒油豆腐。”

“是的。味增汤、油豆腐、沙拉、韩式煎饼配西式炖菜有些奇怪吧，可实在忍不住想让你尝尝我新学的菜啊。”

“做这些很麻烦吧。”

“我喜欢做啊。对了，为了做西餐，我买了一瓶白葡萄酒，这是售货员推荐的，我不懂这酒好不好。你想喝吗？”

“今晚不喝了。”

“好吧。”

“这块桌布……”

“好看吗？上面的羽毛织纹我很喜欢。”

“这杯子也是新的吧。”

“一起买打八折呢。”

乐看着纺，漂亮的裙装，整洁的鲜艳围裙，朴素却精致的妆容，细心打理的头发，这让他想起那些描绘中产家庭主妇困境的影视作品。

“拍戏顺利吗？”

“搭戏的演员里有个新人，一实拍就紧张忘词。”

“这也难免。”

“我刚开始拍戏也这样，明明背好了台词，可一顾及走位，就忘了要说什么。我也不怪他。只是连续NG二十几次，大家都免不了变脸色。虽说确实是他的问题，但看他那畏畏缩缩的样子，又觉得挺可怜。”

“乐有过这样的经历吗？连续NG被骂。”

“怎么会？我比他聪明多了。”

纺不由笑出声，很快又转为关心的神情。

“虽说是客串，连续NG还是很辛苦的。浴室打扫过了，晚上想泡澡的话……”

“纺。”乐打断纺的话。

“怎么了？”

“下次我来做饭吧。我对自己的料理水平还是有信心的。”

“我愿意做。”

“我租下这间公寓，不是想让你做家务。这里不是新娘训练班，你也不是家庭主妇。”

纺愣住了，嗫嚅着，嘴唇张合。这反应完全出乎乐的预料。

过了半晌，纺低下头，发出了带着喘息的轻笑声。

“对不起，我忍不住……一兴奋起来就、就不小心像个女主人一样了。”

她慌乱地笑着，站起身，背对着乐解开围裙。

这是什么气氛？她难道以为我在怪她吗？乐慌忙解释：

“我不是怪你。”

“我明白。”

“你工作也很忙，不需要这样。”

“我知道。”

乐看着纺的背影，气压降下来，她双手抱着围裙，像个木偶一样定在那里。

分明是想对她好的，自己又说错什么了？

乐站起身走到纺身后，手轻轻扶上她的肩膀。纺低头转过身，将头埋在他的胸膛里。乐看不到她的表情，不安感抵在胸口，扩散开来。

“我又说了多余的话。”

“没有，你说的对。”

“那为什么……”

“我不知道。我不会甘心当一名家庭主妇，也当不了。可是，在忙碌中挤出时间，照顾喜欢的人的感觉，经营一间屋子的感觉，太好了。”

“意思是……我剥夺了你的乐趣吗？对不起，如果你真的想……”

“不不，感觉虽然很好，但我知道这种热情很快会消退的。我很快就会厌倦，会把这些瓶瓶罐罐扔掉或带回家。”

虽说纺像是接受了自己的建议，但她消极的态度，让乐莫名想反驳。

“你怎么知道热情一定会消退呢？”

“因为……因为烟花总会结束的。”纺的声音闷在胸膛里，低沉得不像她。

“什么？”

“就像玩游戏太长时间也会腻，更何况是做家务这么麻烦的事。”她抬起头看着乐，自嘲地笑着，“过家家也会腻啊。”

“可当经纪人不会腻，不是吗？”

“搞不懂。你到底是在劝我继续扮演主妇，还是在劝我继续做职业女性？”纺被乐反驳得有些恼火。

“我希望你做你想做的事。不要轻易否定自己的喜好啊！我是害怕你勉强自己。可如果你喜欢做料理、打理房间，那就继续做下去，做到腻烦为止！”

纺眨眨眼，没有接话，她饶有兴味地仰头看着面前这个男人的脸，直勾勾的眼神让乐无措起来。

“这是什么眼神？”

“我在想，乐真奇怪啊。”

“哪里奇怪了？”

“说不上来，就像这桌料理一样。”

“更听不懂了。”

“奇怪得很帅气！”

“奇怪得帅气……你的话才奇怪吧。”

纺从鼻息中发出笑声，一只手抬起，用拇指和食指揉搓乐的耳垂。

“我想你了。我愿意做这些麻烦事，都是因为想你啊。除了做这些事，我还能怎么办呢？如果哪天我腻烦了，那一定是因为我不再想你。那一天，或是我确定你在我身边，不会离开；或是我厌烦了我们的一切，彻底与你断绝。”

乐用手指抵住纺的嘴唇。纺手指的动作停下来。

“你知道吗？你有时候说话，很残酷，说残酷也许有些夸大其词，应该叫冷漠吗？”乐微蹙双眉，温柔的眼神透着些哀伤。

“是吗？可是……”

话音未落，乐低头抵住纺的额头。纺感觉到乐呼出的温热的气息，堵住了她将要说出的话。

“你以前不这样的，是和我交往之后才……，说实话我不懂你。你脸上不会藏情绪，以前我就自以为你很好懂，可后来我越发觉得，脸上的情绪也不是一个人的全部。你到底在想什么？我捉摸不透。”

“乐倒是比想象中好懂哦。这是夸奖。”

“男人不会把这种评价当成夸奖吧。”乐无奈地笑道。

“那就试验一下。我猜乐下次想给我做荞麦面吃。”

“猜错了。”

“那你想做什么料理？”

“芥末酱油烤牛肉，我向千前辈学的。”

“欸？千前辈不是吃素吗？”

“但他很会做肉料理哦。”

“我输了啊。那你猜猜，我现在在想什么呢？”纺又伸出手指揉搓起乐的耳垂，眼中是俏皮的色彩。

乐笑起来，恢复了自信的神情。

他猛然蹲下身扛起纺，纺尖叫一声，随即吃吃地笑。

“幸好，你有时还是很好懂的。”

说着，乐大步向卧室走去。


End file.
